¡Devuélvanos a Harry!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde que él se lo llevó. Desde ese entonces, el mundo está sumido en la desesperación. El señor tenebroso reina, pero a él, no le importa. Él es feliz sin arriesgar su pellejo y el del muchacho. Juró protegerlo y lo hace.
1. Chapter 1

Tengo la onda de los Harry/Snape, así que acá les dejo uno de ellos. Espero les guste. Dedicado a tres personas que quiero mucho:

Patricia Calderón, Monica Zarlzalejo, Liseth Odreman. Las quiero mis muchachas...

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.  
**

* * *

**  
_Severus estaba atónito, con la mirada vacía y en blanco. Dumbledore merodeaba por el despacho con una calma inescrutable y eso, le hervía la sangre desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sentía como si fuese pequeñas pelotas a reventar alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba deseando acabarlo, colocar sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Pero comprendía, que las suyas, estaban alrededor de su cuello. Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, había planificado la muerte de todos a su alrededor._

_- Entonces, me has utilizado- repitió, con el fulgor en su cuerpo, estremeciéndose como si estuvieran bajo un sismo. Una vez más, Dumbledore hacía gala de sus mentiras. Se sentía terrible, como si estuviera junto a los mortífagos. Traicionado, así se sentía su corazón. Tanta fe impuesta en el cambio._

_- Es el destino, Severus._

_- ¿Sabes algo, Albus? Yo no creo en el destino..._

_Nunca quiso hacerlo, pero se vio motivado a llevar a cabo aquella misión. Siempre creyó que lo hacía por el amor, por amar y defender a quién una vez traicionó y justamente en ese momento... Estaba tan decepcionado. Caminó hacia la puerta y puso su mano en el pomo. Lo último que quedaba, era irse. Eso, era lo último que recordaba._

_- Quiero que sepas, que no me quedaré con las manos atadas viendo como destrosas la vida de las personas._

Y eso había sucedido antes. Antes de que caminara hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, antes de que sacara a Harry de allí a patadas y se lo llevara con su mano fuertemente aferrada a su muñeca. No escuchaba los gemidos de dolor, por la fuerza impresa en su mano. Él había jurado proteger la vida del niño que vivió y eso, iba a hacer. Nadie, lo detendría de evitar un sacrificio más. Ya estaba bien, con lo que le habían hecho a él. Los dos bandos, habían jugado con él y ahora... Todo se terminaba.

Años de oscuridad habían pasado, desde que ese niño de once años se había desaparecido para siempre. Vivir como todo un muggle, así siempre sería. Sin sus tíos, sin el mundo que estuviera encima y que le negara la vida. Por que algo sí tenía Snape, que no se dejaba vencer por falsas profesías. Y justo cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, Harry desapareció.

Un emocionado chico, bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa, cuando una voz gruesa lo llamaba a desayunar. Solo conocía a una sola persona y eso le bastaba. Todo estaba tan cálido y refrescante. Suspirando, aquel hombre de ropas negras, se sentaba en la mesa, mientras el despeinado chico, se sentaba a un lado.

- Buenos días...- dijo, mirando el enorme plato de cereal que estaba en la mesa.

- Buenos días Harry. Anda, cómete el plato- musitó Severus, seriamente- tenemos muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana.

- Anoche leí las noticias. Asesinaron a una mujer a las afueras del pueblo. Dicen, que no hayaron marcas de nada.

Sí, casos así solían suceder cuando Voldemort comenzaba sus ataques. Ya no había quién le detuviera. Harry Potter ya no estaba, pero era mejor así. Ya nadie, lo mataría ni mucho menos lo usarían a él, para verlo morir y para acabarse junto a él. No más.

Tenían de fugados, cinco años. Cinco años tenía el señor tenebroso, reinando en el mundo. Todo parecía gris, excepto en esa pequeña casita muggle al lado de una cañada.


	2. Chapter 2

Terminado. Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Esa mañana, Harry había terminado el desayuno y se sentaba a mirar, lo que los muggles llamaban "televisión". Severus contemplaba el profeta y seguía leyendo las marquesinas que decían "Onda de terror, acecha a nuestro pueblo". Lo sentía por todos ellos, pero no podían verle la cara de imbécil. No más de lo que ya se la habían visto.

- ¿No necesitan ayuda?- preguntó Harry y Snape, negó con la cabeza de forma recia. Harry miró los titulares, por encima del hombre de su "padre".

- Pues no necesitan ayuda, al menos no una que podamos brindarle- dijo, mirándole las pijamas- colócate ropa y prepárate para salir.

- Sí- dijo el joven, subiendo las escaleras. Para Snape, el mundo podía pudrirse si eso quería. Él no cedería. Harry bajó al poco tiempo y con un suspiro, miró a su padre. Severus le contempló

- Eso está bien, colócate eso- le dijo, señalándole una especie de sombrero. Harry asintió y se lo colocó.

- ¿Para qué?

- Hace mucho sol afuera- fue lo que dijo, levantándose de la silla del comedor y caminando hacia la puerta.

Harry siguió a Snape, mientras éste preparaba las cosas para salir. Salían cada cierto tiempo, cuando las cosas se calmaban. Cuestiones de no quedarse encerrados todo el tiempo, dentro de aquella casa. A Harry le gustaban esos momentos, donde salían a dar una vuelta. El vecindario era tranquilo, pero no era nada llamativo. Realmente, ¿Quién demonios vivía en un lugar como es? Severus inspiró y caminó junto a Harry, que siempre caminaba más adelante que él. Hacía mucho frío y la ciudadela estaba llena de niebla. Harry miró a su alrededor. Los autos estaban helados y llenos de humedad.

- Hace un clima horrible. No hace sol, me quitaré esto.

- No te la quites- le criticó Snape y Harry, desistió de quitarse aquel sombrero que le cubría perfectamente la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me oculto?- preguntó y Snape hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Cubre tus orejas, del frío.

- Pero dijo que...

- Sé lo que dije...

Harry no tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Caminaron a lo largo de un enorme pasaje, una larga plaza. Las palomas comenzaban a volar hacia los árboles. Parecía que la lluvia estaba por venir. Aunque Severus dudaba, que fuese solo un poco de agua. Tenía un aspecto pésimo. Quizá su señor, estaba muy ocupado en conquistar el mundo.

Lo estaba.

- ¿Saldrás esta noche, Severus?

- Es probable- debía reportarse con su señor. Aunque se había desaparecido con Harry Potter, su señor sabía que donde quisiera, iba a encontrarlo.

- ¿Tardarás mucho? No me gusta quedarme solo.

- No lo creo- mintió- ya verás, cuando regrese.

- ¿Veré qué?

- Que no me tardé.

Harry sonrió y continuó caminando. Con un suspiro suave, Snape se sentó en un banquillo y lo contempló, mientras él miraba los alrededores y los animales de aquella plaza. Bien, no podía llevarlo a otra parte, tenían que ocultarse.

- ¿A dónde vas todas las noches?

- A una parte.

- ¿Me contarás?

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué es lo tan secreto?

- Cuando crezcas más, quizá te lo mencione.

- Tengo quince años. No soy un niñito.

- Pero es necesario que crezcas más- hasta la mayoría de edad, pensaba él. Con una inspiración, Harry tuvo que asentir- bueno, es hora de irnos. Es mejor irnos antes de que la lluvia nos haga salir de aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

El anterior está listo y aspiro a que mis muñecas me dejen terminar este. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Harry inspiraba, mientras miraba el televisor. Severus no estaba en casa, se había ido como había mencionado. No le gustaba estar solo, pero así vivía desde que tenía uso de razón, estando con él. Con un suspiro lento, cambiaba el canal, para mirar la noticia.

Otra muerte sin saberse el motivo, asotaba un tranquilo pueblo, un lugar no muy lejano. Respiró, incómodo, mirando a su alrededor. Esperaba que no lo encontraran allí adentro. Cambió el canal y trató de no pensar en eso. De relajarse.

Con una sonrisa a medias, observó lo que Snape había guadado en la alacena. Parecía ser la cena. Caminó hacia la misma y apartó los platos que estaban encima. Le había dejado algo de comer. Nunca creyó que cocinara, pero estaba seguro de que estaría bien. De todas formas, estaba hambriento.

Leyó la nota que estaba bajo el platillo. "No esperes hasta tarde y vete a la cama". Sonrió una vez más. ¿Cómo iba a notar que no estaba en la cama? Pues el pergamino le dio la respuesta, con otro mensaje.

"Lo sabré"

Asintió en silencio y lo dobló con mucha calma. La cena lucía muy bien, pese a que desconocía las habilidades de Snape, para cocinar. Se sentó en el sofá y al terminársela, se preguntó si podría irse a dormir.

Debía, por su bienestar con Snape, debía. No quería escucharlo quejarse, sobre lo desobediente que era. Con una inspiración calmada, caminó hacia las escaleras y trató de relajarse, para concentrarse en dormir.

No pudo y solo daba vueltas en su cama, con mucho nerviosismo. Bien, no volvería a mirar noticias a esa hora, cuando Snape lo dejara solo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, pero el silencio comenzaba a exasperarlo.

Mientras más rápido llegara él, mejor para sus sentimientos.

Y sin embargo, el cansancio terminó por ganarle terreno. No supo cuando, pero se durmió y simplemente se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, el dios del sueño. Ni siquiera notó que una figura negra, aparecía cerca del patio.

Se abrió la puerta con mucha calma y se cerró con la misma intensidad. Con un suspiro suave, alguien se sentaba en una silla de madera e inspiraba con fuerza.

Un día cansado.

Alzó la cabeza, para mirar hacia las escaleras y se retiró la máscara que cubría su rostro. Severus estaba cansado, pero había regresado justo cuando Harry dormía y no notaría la diferencia. Mientras estaba sentado, sintió el ardor característico, de una herida en su costado. La sangre, el hedor de la sangre en la ropa, casi siempre lo mareaba.

- Curaré esto antes de que Potter salte, exaltado por lo que pueda mirar- se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose con mucho cuidado.

Caminó hacia la cocina y observó su propia nota. Inspiró y apartó todo de aquella mesa y se abrió el saco. Lo colocó encima y miró la herida, sobre la camisa.

No lucía nada bien.

Colocó su mano sobre el agua del grifo en la cocina y procedió a lavarse la herida. Iba a necesitar más que eso, pero no podía arriesgarse a despertar a Harry. Mientras meditaba, se distrajo y se había frotado muy duro la herida. Soltó el pañuelo y un frasco de vidrio, se cayó de la mesa. El sonido estridente, despertó a Harry.

- Perfecto...

- ¿Severus?- dijo Harry, desde la habitación y Snape se preguntó, cómo podría ocultarse. Recogió el pañuelo con gran esfuerzo y se cerró el saco, con la varita. Por Merlín y Circe, que existía la magia para solventar esos detalles.

Harry bajó las escaleras, nervioso. Con un suspiro, se alivió al saber que era Snape. Miró el frasco roto y las gotas de sangre que estaban a un lado. Dudó de inmediato, de que las coas estuvieran bien. Caminó hacia él.

- No te acerques- dijo, mirando el vidrio roto- no es necesario.

- ¿Estás herido?

- No, solo fue un accidente.

- Entendido.

- Vuelve a la cama.

Harry asintió, caminando hacia las escaleras y echando un último vistazo. Seguía sin saber que hacía él, en las noches, pero comenzaba a preocuparse. Ahogó un bostezo y continuó subiendo las escaleras. Snape contempló la misma vía.

Iba a ser una semana larga y la herida no iba a cooperar con el asunto.


End file.
